P A R T N E R
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: "Aku tak suka kata 'kekasih', terdengar terlalu romantis dan tidak awet. 'Kekasih' terlalu rapuh"/"Kita 'Partner'. Ya, kata itu cocok menurutku. Awet dan tak akan terganti"/ My first CANON fict. Warning! OOC, TYPO, CANON, and so much more. Read first and give me your comment. That's my pleasure


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much TYPO, OOC, CANON and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

Please Enjoy..

**PARTNER**

Kushina itu sebenarnya anak yang sangat ramah dan riang, tapi itu hanya berlaku jika ia mengenal baik orang tersebut. Karena itu, ia tidak bersikap ramah dan riang pada orang yang SOK KENAL dengannya. Contohnya, pada pemuda pirang yang tampan ini.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumah ku?" tanya Kushina sebal pada lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja menunggu mu, Kushina-_chan_. Hari ini kita akan menjalani misi berdua," jelasnya. Kushina menghela napasnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu ku di Kantor Hokage, Namikaze-_san_, tidak perlu menunggu di depan rumahku," jelas Kushina. Lelaki yang dipanggil Namikaze-_san_ itu hanya tersenyum tidak membalas ucapan Kushina. Kushina menyerah dan mengunci rumahnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat," kata Kushina dan ia berjalan beberapa langah di depan pemuda itu, agar tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka jalan berdua.

.

.

.

"Kalian akan mengantarkan gulungan ini sampai pada Tetua Desa Ame. Dan, nasihat biasanya, jangan sampai terbunuh atau dibunuh. Paham?" jelas Hokage ketiga. Mereka berdua mengangguk paham.

Setelah berbincang beberapa tentang misi, mereka pamit dari Kantor Hokage dan menuju gerbang utama Desa Konoha untuk menjalankan misi.

"Siap Kushina?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mentapnya jengkel. "Tentu saja siap. Kau pikir ini misi pertamaku?" jawabnya ketus. Minato lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kushina, membuat Kushina sedikit merinding menatapnya.

_Cowok seram yang kebanyakan senyum_, batinnya.

Mereka mulai melompati dahan-dahan di hutan yang menuju Desa Ame.

Perjalanan menuju Desa Ame kurang lebih sekitar 4 hari, namun itu belum dihitung jika terjadi hujan deras, badai dan ninja liar yang menyebalkan. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Belum ada satu hari mereka berjalan, namun sudah di cegat oleh ninja-ninja liar yang kurang kerjaan.

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara kunai beradu diantara kedua belah pihak ninja. Dua ninja Konoha dan tiga ninja liar yang kurang kerjaan.

Minato menyerang mereka dengan jurus andalannya, _Yellow Flash_, sedangkan Kushina bertarung dengan mereka menggunakan kunai yang cukup panjang. Matanya awas setiap ninja itu ingin membuat segel atau melakukan hal lain yang cukup menyebalkan.

SRET!

Dengan satu tebasan kunai beracun milik Kushina, tumbanglah si ninja liar kurang kerjaan dengan luka melintang dari ginjal kanan sampai jantungnya. Ia jatuh dari dahan pohon ke tanah dengan bunyi debuman yang mengerikan dan kondisi mengenaskan. Ia menatap Minato yang sepertinya juga sudah selesai membereskan dua sisanya.

Kushina mencibir.

"Kenapa kau mendapatkan lebih banyak jatah?" tanyanya kesal.

Minato menatapnya dan kembali tersenyum. Kushina menjadi semakin jengkel dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tersenyum!" bentak Kushina. Minato menatapnya sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Maaf Kushina-_chan_, tapi menurutku kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum," kata Minato. Kushina mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Kushina. Minato tertawa canggung.

"Mungkin karena kau sudah melotot duluan pada mereka, jadi mereka ketakutan melihatmu," kata Minato yang membuat Kushina melempar kunai padanya. Meleset, namun menancap dalam di pohon samping Minato. Pohon itu seketika mengeluarkan cairan hijau menjijikan dan menjadi layu seketika. Racun akut milik Kushina.

Minato mencabutnya dan memberikannya lagi pada Kushina. Gadis itu mengambilnya kasar dan menyarungkannya lagi di pinggangnya.

Minato mengamatinya dan itu membuat Kushina jengkel pada lelaki tersebut. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kushina risih. Minato menggeleng, lalu ia berjalan melewati Kushina dan kembali melompat diantara batang-batang pohon.

Kushina, yang sedikit bingung, mengikuti Minato sambil mendengus.

_Lain kali aku harus mendapat lebih banyak musuh_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah perkataan itu doa? Itulah yang sedang menimpa Kushina saat ini. Kali ini mereka juga bertemu dengan ninja-ninja liar kurang kerjaan dan lagi-lagi bertarung.

_Ini sih bisa-bisa minggu depan baru sampai_, batin Kushina.

Ada sekitar 10 orang ninja liar, dan mereka menghadapi lima-lima. Kalau tadi yang mereka hadapi level semut, kali ini level kelinci. Artinya mereka lincah seperti kelinci dan banyak.

Ia tak sempat melihat Minato karena ia sendiri fokus pada musuh dihadapannya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Jangan membuat wajah yang terlalu seram Non. Kau harus banyak tersenyum," ejek salah satu si ninja. Kushina mencatat dalam hati kalau dia harus mati pertama.

"_Urusai_! Aku akan tersenyum ketika kau mati," geram Kushina. Mereka tertawa meremehkan. Kushina jadi ingin merobek pita suara mereka sebelum membunuh mereka.

"Perempuan seharusnya tidak bermain dengan kunai dan racun 'kan? Kau seharusnya bermain bersama kami," ujar salah satu dari mereka lagi. Kushina memelototi mereka kian geram.

"Bukankah aku sedang bermain bersama kalian?" balas Kushina. Dan ia menyerang yang terdekat. Namun gerakan Kushina terlalu terbaca oleh mereka sehingga ia lompat ke samping kanan dan temannya mengepung Kushina. Ia melirik keadaan sekitar.

_Kelinci yang merepotkan_, batin Kushina. _Tapi semakin merepotkan semakin enak dagingnya_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia menyeringai lalu menaruh kunainya ke sarungnya kembali.

"Ada apa? Sudah menyerah?" tanya satu dari mereka. Kushina tak tahu wajah mereka karena tertutupi oleh topeng yang sama satu sama lain.

Ia menatap kelima orang bertopeng. "Menyerah? Bagaimana caramu menyimpulkan aku sudah menyerah?" tanya Kushina santai, namun matanya awas setiap saat. Untuk menangkap kelinci, diperlukan jebakakan yang akurat.

"Kau menaruh kunai-mu kembali ke sarungnya. Itu tanda seorang ninja sudah menyerah," jelas salah satu ninja itu. Kushina manggut-manggut sok paham.

"Begitu ya. Hmmm, kau boleh juga menyimpulkan seperti itu," kata Kushina dengan pose berpikir. Otaknya sibuk menyusun rencana. Yang jelas, bagian dari rencananya adalah; mengulur waktu selama mungkin.

Ia mengamati tiap orang yang tampaknya sudah mengendurkan pertahanan mereka. Kushina menyeringai di balik tampang berpikirnya. _Tindakan yang cukup ceroboh untuk ukuran ninja petarung Bung_, pikir Kushina senang.

Ia baru akan mengabil kunai-nya lagi ketika mereka berlima ambruk ke tanah. Kushina masih berusaha mencerna ketika Minato menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Kushina menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Tadi itu… kau?" tanyanya lambat-lambat memastikan. Minato menatapnya cemas namun mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau tadi terkepung, jadi aku segera melumpuhkan mereka," jelas Minato. Kushina masih menatap lelaki itu sambil berusaha berpikir.

"…terkepung…?" gumamnya untuk diri sendiri.

Siapa yang terkepung? Bukankah Kushina sengaja membuat dirinya terkepung agar mudah menghabisi para 'kelinci'nya? Kenapa Minato terlihat sangat cemas? Kenapa Kushina marah melihat tatapan cemas dari Minato? Kenapa lelaki itu harus berbuat baik ada Kushina? Kenapa lelaki itu tak mempercayai Kuhsina bisa melakukannya?

"Kushina? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato khawatir melihat diamnya Kushina. Ia mencoba menyentuh Kushina namun tangannya di tepis dengan kasar.

"K-Kushina?" tanya Minato ditengah keterkejutannya. Kushina masih menunduk dan matanya memanas. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis atau kenapa ia sangat emosional hari ini, yang jelas ini bukan pertanda bagus.

Kushina berbalik dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menoleh pada Minato. Minato yang ditinggal hanya mengerjap bingung sebelum ia menyusul Kushina.

.

.

.

Hari ke-4 malam mereka akhirnya tiba di Desa Ame. Setelah melewati berbagai level ninja liar kurang kerjaan, menerjang badai dan hujan, berkemah di alam terbuka, sampailah mereka pada tujuan mereka.

Namun karena itu sudah malam, dan tak mungkin membangunkan Tetua Desa tengah malam (selain kurang sopan itu sangat tidak masuk akal), jadilah mereka tidur di kamar tamu yang dipersilahkan untuk ninja di Desa Ame.

Mereka tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

Kushina memasuki kamar tamu dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidur. Ia menghela napas santai dan lega begitu menghempaskan diri di kasur kecil di kamar tersebut. Ia meraih tasnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Berendam di air hangat di tengah hujan lebat adalah pilihan yang cerdas, apalagi ditemani oleh secangkir coklat panas. Karena itu pilihan yang cerdas, maka Kushina memilih pilihan itu. Ia berendam di air hangat, minum segelas coklat panas dan merileksasikan badannya yang remuk redam.

Ia nyaris tertidur di bak pemandian jika pintu kamarnya tak diketuk.

"Ng? Siapa?" tanya Kushina ngantuk dari kamar mandi. Jika seperti ini, ia tak ada niat untuk keluar dari kamar mandi karena sudah nyaman. Matanya setengah terpejam dan coklat panasnya sudah hampir dingin.

Suara ketukan masih terdengar. Jika kau sedang dalam posisi bagus untuk tidur dan mendengar ketukan, maka kau pasti akan menjadi sangat kesal, nah, begitu pula dengan Kushina. Ia menjadi sangat kesal.

Dengan enggan ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah memakai baju santai (kaos putih dan celana training) ia membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang mendatanginya. Dan itu adalah… Minato Namikaze.

Ia menahan napas jengkel.

"Namikaze-_san_," katanya mengawali kalimatnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Ia berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap netral bukan jengkel.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Minato retorik. Kushina memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri," katanya. "Lagipula, kau datang bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan hal itu 'kan?" tanya Kushina lagi. Ia menatap Minato yang sedang nyengir.

"Bisakah kau hentikan senyuman itu? Itu menjengkelkan," kata Kushina pada akhirnya. Minato melenyapkan senyuman itu dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Minato yang lagi-lagi retorik. Kushina menghela napas.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk pamer senyuman sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu karena aku ingin tidur," kata Kushina dan segera ia menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menunggu Minato berbicara lagi.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurnya, dan segera terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya ia dan Minato dipanggil oleh Ninja Ame untuk menghadap Tetua Desa Ame. Kushina sudah berpakaian ninja lengkap, begitu pula dengan Minato. Mereka dikawal menuju ruang Tetua Desa Ame dan menyerahkan gulungan misi dari Desa Konoha.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Tetua Ame memutuskan mereka harus tinggal sehari lagi karena hujan tak akan berhenti sampai lusa, dan mereka berdua sepakat.

Meskipun awal dari perkataan Tetua Desa Ame adalah 'melihat-lihat' namun tetap saja susah jika melihat-lihat dan berjalan-jalan di Desa Ame dalam keadaan hujan petir. Dan, pada akhirnya mereka hanya mendekam di kamar masing-masing.

Kushina menatap tetesan air hujan yang tampias ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat menutup jendelanya. Menurutnya aroma hujan menyegarkannya. Lagipula, di Konoha jarang sekali terlihat hujan, memang tidak sejarang Suna sih, namun tetap saja jarang.

Kushina belum berbicara apapun dengan Minato sejak pergi dari ruang Tetua Ame, yang Kushina juga tak paham kenapa. Ia menghindari Minato yang ia sendiri juga bingung.

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat. Keesokannya Kushina dan Minato sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Desa Ame untuk kembali ke Desa Konoha. Mereka memilih saat siang hari ketika hujan berhenti untuk sementara waktu.

Mereka melompati dahan demi dahan dengan cepat agar mereka terbebas dari daerah hujan secepat mungkin. Kushina menambah kecepatannya, yang ia heran kenapa. Ia hanya tak ingin bertemu dengan Minato, bahkan sekedar bertatapan sekilas. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Ia juga bingung.

Perjalanan pulang tidak memakan banyak waktu, dan juga tidak banyak ninja-ninja liar yang kurang kerjaan yang mehadang mereka.

Sore hari ketika mereka sampai di Desa Konoha, Kushina dan Minato menghadap Hokage ketiga untuk melaporkan misi mereka secara lisan. Setelahnya mereka pamit.

Dalam perjalanan kembali terjadi keheningan yang canggung. Kushina membenci keheningan seperti ini.

"Emm, jadi, siapa yang akan menulis laporan misi?" tanya Kushina pada akhirnya membuka percakapan. Minato menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kita," jawab Minato singkat. Kushina menatapnya seolah Minato mabuk berat.

"K-Kita?" ulangnya. Minato mengangguk. Kushina mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa harus _kita_?" tanya Kushina. Minato mendengus geli.

"Tentu saja karena kita yang ditugaskan untuk misi kali ini, jadi kita juga yang harus menulis laporannya kali ini," jelas Minato seolah Kushina belum paham.

"Begitu? Haaah, ini merepotkan sekali," keluh Kushina sambil menghela napas. Minato tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah lama ia lirik ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kerjakan sekarang," ajak Minato sambil menarik tangan Kushina keluar dari Kantor Hokage. Kushina mengikutinya dan tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Minato.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tersenyum, "ke perpuskataan untuk mengerjakan laporan misi," jelasnya. Kushina sedikit kecewa. Baka, _memangnya kau mengharapkan apa_?

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sangat formal seperti Namikaze-_san_. Kau seperti bicara dengan ayahku," kata Minato ditengah pengerjaan laporan misi.

Kushina yang sedang menulis mendongak menatap Minato. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Minato. Minato mendengus geli seraya mencubiti pipi Kushina.

"Maksudku kau boleh memanggilku Minato saja," jelas Minato lagi. Kushina mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat dicubit Minato.

"Kenapa kau ingin dipanggil Minato?" tanya Kushina sedikit tidak nyambung. Padahal tadi di awal Minato sudah mengatakan bahwa itu seperti memanggil ayahnya. Namun tetap saja Minato menjelaskannya.

"Karena aku juga memanggilmu Kushina-_chan_, jadi kau juga harus memanggilku dengan cara yang sama," jelas Minato. Kushina mengangguk paham dan menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah, Minato-_kun_," koreksi Kushina. Minato tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa sangat senang saat Kushina memanggilnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Makan malam? Bersamamu?" tanya Kushina mengulang pernyataan Minato. Minato mengangguk singkat menutupi rasa gugup. Kushina menimbang tawaran itu sejenak.

"Dimana?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Ichiraku Ramen tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau makan apa lagi selain ramen?" goda Minato.

"Baiklah, aku akan siap 10 menit lagi," ujar Kushina semangat. Wajar 'kan semangat, jika kita ditraktir makan gratis?

.

.

.

Kushina memakan ramen-nya dengan kyushuk. Dia menikmati setiap rasa ramen yang berada di lidahnya. Nikmat sekali~~

Minato makan dengan gugup. Tangannya berkeringat dan ia tak tahu kenapa. Ia menatap Kushina yang sedang memakan ramen dengan asyik. Gadis itu wangi apel. Minato tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat gadis yang pernah diselamatkannya itu. Gadis yang menjadi 'wadah' Kyuubi tersebut.

"_Nee_ Kushina-_chan_, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Minato mengawali kalimatnya. Kushina menjawab setelah ia menelan ramennya.

"Enak tentu saja. Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan ramen Ichiraku," kata Kushina lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Minato mengangguk kaku. Minato kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Kushina masih sibuk makan ramen.

"_Nee_ Kushina, menurutmu, bagaimana hubungan kita ini?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dari mangkuk ramen. Tidak biasanya Minato bertanya hal seperti ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, hubungan kita," jelas Minato tak jelas. Kushina menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hubungan? Bukankah berjalan lancar? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tak biasanya," tanya Kushina. Minato tersenyum.

"Aku terkadang berpikir tentang apa yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidupku, tapi kadang juga tak berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Belakangan ini aku kembali berpikir soal itu dan sejak menjalani misi denganmu aku menemukan jawabannya. Kau mau tahu?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menatap Minato lamat-lamat. "Kalau kau ingin aku mengetahuinya maka katakan saja padaku," kata Kushina.

"Aku sangat ingin kau mengetahuinya karena ini penting sekali," kata Minato. Kushina mengangguk tanda mempersilakna Minato berkata lebih lanjut.

"Yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidupku, Kau, Kushina Uzumaki," jelas Minato.

Kushina tidak langsung bereaki secara spontan. Ia mencerna kalimat Minato terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata.

"Apa kau… baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Kushina lambat. Minato mengangguk mantap.

"Ya Kushina, aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku," jelas Minato.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Minato, Kushina tertawa kecil. "Kalimatmu yang terakhir menjijikan," katanya. Ia menatap Minato dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Minato," kata Kushina. Minato menatapnya intens.

"Dan aku jelas membutuhkan seseorang yang sanggup menghajar ninja liar kurang kerjaan level kelinci ketika aku terlalu banyak berpikir," jelas Kushina lagi. Minato sedikit bingung mengenai 'ninja liar kurang kerjaan level kelinci' namun Kushina mengabaikannya. "Lagipula aku tak mungkin tidak menyukai orang yang menolongku dulu, meski bukan berarti aku menyukaimu karena kau baik padaku, aku menyukaimu karena itu kau, Minato Namikaze," jelas Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Minato merekahkan senyum paling menawan yang ia punya dan menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Jadi, jika seperti ini, apa kita, maksudku, sepasang… kekasih?" tanya Minato memastikan.

Tawa Kushina meledak singkat dan ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tak suka kata 'kekasih', terdengar terlalu romantis dan tidak awet. 'Kekasih' terlalu rapuh," komentar Kushina. Minato memandangnya ragu-ragu.

"Kita 'Partner'. Ya, kata itu cocok menurutku. Awet dan tak akan terganti," jelas Kushina. Minato tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Partner."

**The End**

**Yey...**

**Aku bawa fict MinaKushi lagi nih...**

**UUUyeeeaaah!**

**Ini adalah fict CANON pertama ku...**

**Sip, tanpa banyak bacod,**

**Last word**

**RnR Please**


End file.
